The present invention relates to a microprocessor for use in a pair with a baseband processor for performing the baseband processing which enables exchange of information using radio waves and a mobile communication terminal including the same.
A mobile phone that is one example of the mobile communication terminal comprises a speaker for receiving a voice signal, a microphone for supplying a voice signal, a codec (coder/decoder), a baseband processor for processing an audio input signal and an audio output signal received by this codec and performing the baseband modem processing, and a radio frequency module connected to an antenna for transmitting and receiving the processed audio signal (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-37546).
Expectation toward a video phone is rising as an important application of the third-generation mobile phone market. In the video phone, received video information is reflected in user's eyes as a virtual image from the video information driving unit through imaging optics (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-152626).